Cry of the Wolf
by GayGryffindor
Summary: Harry, Ron and Professor Lupin get into a very sexual scenario


"And that is why Red Caps dwell in places where blood has been spilt. Please come and put your homework at the front. Class dismissed."

The scraping of chairs echoed off the stone walls as the Gryffindors and Slytherins pushed back from their tables and lined up at Lupin's desk to give in their homework. Ron noticed that some of the Slytherins automatically left the classroom, Draco Malfoy among them, mainly because they thought Professor Lupin was not much of a threat and had little or no respect for him. As Ron got to the front of the line, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "What did you put for question two C?" She asked, rather hurriedly. Ron looked down at his parchment.

"Umm, I wrote that Hinkypunks can only be vanquished by a strong light."

"Oh good, that's what I wrote too! But I actually named the spell – Lumos Duo. Did you?"

"Umm no, Hermione" Ron shifted on his feet slightly. With this he handed his work to Professor Lupin and waited for Harry who was two people behind Hermione in the queue.

"Oh I've got to go, I've got Arithmancy now, see you up in the common room later."

"Okay" he said absentmindedly as Harry got to the front. Then, he sharply turned around. "Hold on, we've got double potions ne-" but strangely she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" He asked himself.

"Thanks boys" said Professor Lupin as Harry handed in his work. See you next lesson." And with that he walked up the stairs at the side of the classroom, into his office. As soon as the door shut he felt a hand squeezing his right bum cheek.

"Sagging again I see Mr Weasley, red today, nice" Remarked Harry as Ron turned around to face him. Harry's hands explored the top third of his underwear Ron always left exposed, revealing most of his bum and the top half of his penis. Harry rubbed Ron's exposed red bulge. It was big. Ron looked around, the classroom was disserted. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same line because he slipped his hand down the front of Ron's waistband.

Ron whispered "Harry, what if we get caught?"

Harry winked "That's what makes it fun." Then he pulled Ron's dick through the slit at the front and started to suck on the end. Ron rolled his head back in pleasure as Harry's tongue licked expertly over his large bell end. Ron gripped Harry's head for support and ran his hands through his hair while he moaned. Harry played with Ron's balls as he sucked his cock, pleasuring him even more, and with a great moan, Ron came into Harry's mouth, the latter swallowing appreciatively.

Just then, the second bell sounded, meaning they were late for Potions, this made Harry's already semi hard cock a little harder, knowing he was already in trouble.

This time Ron knelt on the floor and stroked Harry's cock. He unzipped Harry's fly and got to work, sucking and licking the juicy bell end until... The door handle of Lupin's office rattled. Ron poked his head up and looked as Lupin opened the door and stepped onto the office landing, overlooking the classroom. He saw Harry and Ron and for a split second looked taken aback before smirking and joining them downstairs. He walked around Ron and stood next to Harry who was lying back on a desk. He smiled before climbing onto his chest and he started to grind up and down on Harry. This gave Ron a perfect view of Lupin's bum and who could see the outline of his y-fronts poking through his grey trousers. Ron took Harry's cock in his mouth and started to stroke Lupin's bum, making sure to finger the crease deeply, making Lupin moan. Between sucks Ron panted "Nice arse, Sir". Lupin turned around to Ron and winked at him. Harry unbuttoned Lupin's shirt and started to suck on his big nipples, licking them every once in a while, trying to keep them hard. To this Lupin howled, followed by a deep sexual growl that made Harry and Ron shiver. He then abruptly jumped off Harry and pulled him to his feet.

Ron stood up too and Lupin bent each of them over his desk before asking "Which one of you wants to go first?" while unzipping his trousers.


End file.
